The Sun to my Moon
by Arowen12
Summary: When Phil finally cracks under all the negativity surrounding him Dan is the one who shines a light on Phil. Written for a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello internet! (Jk) Here is a Phan fic I wrote for my friend Eri-koi as a going away present she drew the wonderful cover and as such it belongs to her. Without further ado I hope you enjoy!**

Phil huddled in the corner of his room. A somber mood filled the room; which was unusual for the normally happy Brit. Phil's head was buried in his arms only an ebony mop of hair visible. The room was dark with all the lights turned off, the curtains drawn, and door firmly closed.

A small sob escaped Phil's lips as tears filled his eyes. Phil's hands clenched into fist as he shakenly looked at the door where a sliver of light entered under the doorway. Phil felt a torrential downpour rain down on his soul as he looked at the light which had seemed to disappear from his life. Phil sighed and buried his head in his arms again more sobs escaping him.

Dan stood outside Phil's door listening to the choked sobs of his best friend; though he wanted Phil to be more than that. Dan hesitated; his hand on the doorknob, he had no idea what to do. Phil was never this depressed or sad, sure Phil had days where he was quiet and his normal energy was slightly dulled but that paled in comparison to anyone else. Phil was the sunshine in Dan's life and without Phil, Dan would never be who he was today. Sighing he slowly slid down the door his knees drawn up to his chest.

Phil's thoughts were a burning forest with each good thought being consumed and replaced with a dark thought. Every time Phil told himself think of kittens or pandas his mind replaced it with his dark thoughts.

Why did no one give him credit? He knew Dan was his friend but he had helped him become famous and yet Dan was more popular then him. Phil couldn't help the twinge of jealousy he felt when that thought went through his mind.

Phil couldn't stand that feeling; jealousy, why did he feel jealous when Dan was his friend. Dan, whom he held feelings for. Feelings which he was scared to act on, scared that they wouldn't be returned. For so long Phil had only thought of Dan as a friend for a long time and to say it was recent wasn't true either. The feelings had blossomed slowly and then all at once.

But Dan didn't feel that way no matter what the fans said. Phil knew it and his heart ached at the thought. Why would Dan even like him? He was clumsy and always messing everything up. He was useless and not worth Dan's time.

Dan still sat at Phil's door his mind waring with his heart. His mind logically told him that Phil needed space and that he didn't want Dan there. But his heart; curse it, told him to go in there and comfort Phil. Sighing when he heard another sob, the crushing waves of guilt crashed down on him. Wearily he stood up and opened the door.

The room was dark and Dan rapidly blinked his eyes trying to adjust to the lack of light. The room was slightly less dark now that the light from the hallway filtered in. Dan quickly scanned the room searching for Phil when he found him huddled in the corner. Dan took a few steps in Phil's direction before stopping not wanting to disturb Phil if he was unwanted.

"Phil." Dan said in a soft voice. Phil slowly lifted his head up and Dan's heart broke when he saw the tears on Phil's face.

"W-why are you here Dan?" Phil asked his voice hoarse and doubt filling his voice.

"Because I care about you, you're my friend…" Dan said as he took a few steps closer to Phil. Watching as Phil pressed himself closer into the wall and farther away from Dan.

Phil let out a shuddering breath before hesitantly asking, "Why, I'm a useless, clumsy nobody. No one likes my videos. They only watch them for you! Why are you even doing videos with me?! Is it out of pity or do you take some sadistic pleasure in watching me flounder around? Why does no one recognize me or my achievements? Is it because I'm so useless, uninteresting, and worthless?"

Phil was panting for breath at the end of his rant his chest heaving and his eyes glistening with tears. Dan stopped in his tracks trying to process the words Phil had spoken. How could Phil think those things, how could he think so low of himself? Phil was so wrong.

Dan quickly moved to where Phil sat and pulled Phil into a tight hug against his chest. Carefully he ran his hand through Phil's soft hair in a comforting gesture. Silently they sat together curled up against one another; the heat of each other's bodies a comforting warmth. Finally Dan spoke in a quiet yet strong whisper wising that Phil would understand his words.

"Phil why would you ever think that? You are a wonderful and amazing person. If it weren't for you I would be sitting at a desk reviewing legal cases for the rest of my life. You make my life so wonderful. Phil, you changed my life, you changed me. If I had never met you I would never have had the chance to break out of my shell and to become who I am. To embrace what I feel and share it with people, I can do that because of you. You are not worthless you have over three million subscribers who all love to watch your videos. They watch your videos because they find what you say interesting or funny. They care about you… I care about you."

Dan looked deep into Phil's blue eyes imploring for Phil to understand. A light blush dusted Dan's cheeks as he finished, pulling back Dan gently raised his hand to Phil's cheeks and wiped away the tears resting there.

"Dan." Phil said in a quiet and awed voice looking into Dan's eyes before cracking a small smile full of hesitation and hope. Dan smiled back, a bright smile filled with support and happiness. Phil blushed and pulled Dan into a bear hug.

"Please Dan tell me you mean what you say don't lie to me, don't let me down." Phil begged asking the mumbled words into Dan's neck where his head rested.

Dan in a soft whisper said, "I promise you Phil how could I ever lie to you about that? Your personality brightens everyone's day, your smile is contagious and your laughter is like the sun coming out from behind a cloud. You're the day and the sun for me without you my life would be a swirling void of darkness."  
Dan blushed again at his own words he hoped Phil didn't notice now was not the time for a confession now was the time to help Phil. Phil had helped Dan through many of his existential crises. It was only right that Dan repay the kindness that Phil had showed him.

Phil took a deep breath in before pulling back enough to look Dan in the eyes. Slowly Phil leaned in till his forehead was resting against Dan's all the while they stared into each other's eyes.

Dan's cheeks lit up red and his heart was beating so fast and so loud that Dan swore the people in Taiwan could here him. Phil was also blushing; his cheeks a rosy shade of pink.

"Dan I love you. If I am the day and the sun then you are the moon and night which I could not live without. Well you may not shine bright as the sun, but you guide those through the night and you provide a silver glow that illuminates the world in ways the sun could never compare to." Was softly breathed out by Phil who had no idea where the sudden courage had come from maybe it was the way Dan looked at him with eyes so full of love and adoration or was it the how adorable Dan looked when he blushed.

Dan's eyes widened as he looked into Phil's eyes and saw only sincerity there was no falseness in Phil's eyes. They always say that a person's eyes are the windows to the soul and yet Dan was still waiting for the punch line, the "Like a brother."

But no punch line came and after a tense few seconds Dan hesitantly leaned in till he connected with Phil's lips which were soft like rose petals beneath Dan's. Phil immediately responded leaning in to the kiss and bringing his hand up to grasp the back of Dan's head bringing them closer together. For a few minutes it was just the two of them the world could have been ending for all Dan and Phil cared.

Tenderly after a few minutes they broke apart panting for breath. Phil was smiling once again his true smile the one that brightened everyone's day the one that shined like the sun.

"Thank you Dan for everything you've done for me. You've stayed by my side all this time."

Dan smiled and said, "Hey don't give me all the credit; you deserve my thanks as well for if it weren't for you my life would never be this wonderful.

Phil smiled hearing Dan's words before leaning in to claim his lips once again.

"What are we going to tell our fans?"

 **So did I do well? Are you proud of me Eri-koi? I hope you all enjoyed reviews are much appreciated and rewarded with cookies! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is a second chapter surprise! Both my friend who I wrote this for and a review asked for another chapter and as they say ask and ye shall receive. I am planning one more chapter which will be the final chapter but for now here is the second chapter I hope you enjoy!**

 ***Note some language is used that may be offensive to anyone but is used to enhance the story it does not represent me or my views.**

Dan stared at Phil, a hesitant look in his eyes as he said, "Are you sure you want to do this Phil? Reveal that we are together to the whole world? Everyone will know, there are people who don't like what we are Phil."

Phil shook his head, his ebony locks swaying with the motion. He smiled a soft smile and gently grabbed Dan's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze before letting go. He stood up moving to the camera and turned it on.

Turning to look Dan in the eyes Phil gave a bright smile and said, "Come on let's bring our secret out into the world like the lama and lion we are."

Dan laughed hearing Phil's way of encouraging him before turning to the camera with a smile and saying, "Hello inter-"

Dan didn't get the chance to finish his intro as Phil leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on Dan's cheek. Dan blushed and turned to look at Phil who was now smiling into the camera and shouting.

"Surprise!"

Dan only shook his head amused at Phil's antics before turning to Phil and saying, "Well thanks for interrupting the intro Phil."

Phil laughed and said, "I was just making it faster! Now they all know what the video is about."

Dan shook his head looking into Phil's stunning blue eyes he lost his train of thought for a moment getting lost in the depths of Phil's eyes before shaking himself and saying, "And the title won't tell them?"

Phil had the decency to look sheepish as shrugged his shoulders and Dan could only sigh with a small smile on his face before turning to the camera.

"By now you are all probably pretty confused."

Dan said turning to look at Phil who put his hands up in defense before turning back to face the camera.

"For a long time, probably since we first did Phil is not on fire, most of you have shipped Phil and I. Well today I guess you could say your dreams are coming true. Phil and I are dating."

Dan looked down at his hands and took a deep breath in releasing it as he let the tension out of his shoulders. Dan looked up from his hands as Phil's slightly smaller (read much smaller) hands took Dan's into his own. Phil gave an encouraging smile as he looked into Dan's chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey you're doing fine don't worry."

Phil turned to face the camera still tightly holding onto Dan's soft hands. Phil gave a bright smile before saying, "We know that a lot of you have wanted this for a long time but we're not doing this for you the fans. Dan and I have a real interest in each other; this isn't fake to us so I hope it's not to you."

Suddenly Phil's eyes narrowed and a dangerous glint lit up his eyes along with a predatory smile.

"We ask that you not litter the comments with vile insults just because we are two men who love each other if you have a problem with that then you can stop watching our channels."

Phil's frightening visage disappeared in an instant and was replaced with the soft hearted Phil everyone was familiar with. Dan smiled looking at Phil with adoration in his eyes before turning back to the camera and saying, "Just because we are together now doesn't mean we will be changing our channels or our videos. Those will stay the same so for all of you who were panicking don't worry."

Phil nodded and they both shared a quick glance; a whole conversation playing out between the two of them before turning to look back at the camera.

"Thank you for listening and being supportive."

Dan disentangled his hands from Phil's own and walked over to turn off the camera before walking back to Phil and pulling him up and into a tight hug. Dan nestled his head into Phil's shoulder listening to Phil's quiet breaths, his hands tightened on their hold of Phil's shirt pulling Phil even closer.

Phil gently ran his hand up and down Dan's back pulling him closer into his embrace. After a peaceful few minutes Phil pulled away and took Dan's face into his hands and leaned in resting his forehead against Dan's.

"Come on we have to go edit the video."

Phil said with a smile reaching up and lacing his fingers with Dan's pulling them away. Dan laughed and said, "Alright but you're editing it."

Phil nodded before smiling and saying, "Then you have to get the snacks."

"Deal." Dan said as he led Phil out of Phil's brightly lit room and into the living room. Dan gently pushed Phil down onto the couch before going into the kitchen to get them a snack he was feeling like biscuits.

X

Phil yawned where he sat staring at his laptop screen with a bored expression. He had finished editing the video half an hour ago and was now looking for new video ideas. Looking at the clock hung on the wall Phil could see it was only three o clock plenty of time to do something exciting. Turning to Dan with a question in mind he was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Dan.

Dan's head rested on one of the many couch cushions they had, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open; his chest rising and falling with his gentle breaths. Smiling Phil carefully put his laptop down and walked over to where Dan was sleeping. Carefully he started shaking Dan trying to wake him up.

"Dan, Dan hey wake up."

Dan's eyes slowly opened the coffee brown orbs filled with confusion, Dan squinted groggily at Phil trying to understand why he had been woken up from the peaceful dream he had been having.

"Phil?"

Phil smiled and sat beside Dan gently running his hand through Dan's chocolate locks. Dan slowly sat up rubbing a hand over his eyes trying to wake up.

"I finished editing the video and was wondering if you would like to go and do something?"

Dan took a few minutes to process the words entering his brain before nodding slowly and saying, "That sounds good but maybe some coffee first?"

Phil nodded and stood up heading in the direction of his room to go and grab a sweater, leaving Dan to wake up. Dan slowly got up from the couch standing and staring at nothing for a few minutes thinking of the video they were going to post and what was going to happen afterwards when the whole world would know of Dan and Phil being a couple.

"Dan?"

The question shocked him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Phil holding one of Dan's sweaters with a concerned look on his face. Dan smiled and shook his head stepping towards Phil and taking his sweater.

"Just thinking."

"That's a dangerous pastime with you Dan." Phil said with a smile as he watched Dan struggle to put his sweater on. Dan after achieving the harrowing task of putting his sweater on turned to Phil with a smile and said, "I know but don't worry I'm fine. Are we ready to go?"

Phil nodded and quickly made his way to the door grabbing Dan's hand on the way and dragging him along.

X

Dan took a deep breath in as they stepped outside inhaling the somewhat fresh city air turning to Phil who was staring at one of the street lamps probably looking for birds. Dan asked, "So Phil where are we going for coffee?"

Phil turned to face Dan a pensive expression on his face as he was silent for a few moments before his face lit up with excitement.

"I know just the place! They opened a new coffee shop down the street it's only a short walk not even close to real exercise so the distance should be fine with you."

Dan nodded his head agreeing with Phil's spontaneous plan before an annoyed look filtered on to his face as he processed the end of Phil's sentence. Phil laughed and started walking in the direction of the coffee shop. Dan stood outside their apartment for a few minutes staring at Phil's rapidly shrinking figure in the distance before shaking himself and lightly jogging to catch up with Phil (He wouldn't run that's exercise which is terrible and physically excruciating)

X

The bell above the door chimed as Dan and Phil entered the coffee shop, they were instantly hit with the overwhelming smell of coffee, tea and biscuits. Phil turned to Dan and gestured with his hand around the quaint shop telling Dan to pick a seat, Phil would order their drinks. Dan nodded and studied the room before him trying to decide on the best seats. There was a few tables by the window with uncomfortable looking chairs so Dan decided that there was probably not the best seating. Surveying the room Dan could see in the back corner some large comfortable looking seats surrounding a fire place.

Nodding his head now that his decision was made Dan quickly made his way over to the seats and settled in one of the chairs closest to the fire. Within a minute of waiting Phil came up and set their drinks on one of the wooden side tables.

"I got you the usual, they were really confusing though; they kept asking me if I wanted cream even when I said no. I like the seating, nice pick Dan." Phil said with a smile as he slowly lowered himself into the chair closest to Dan. Dan nodded his thanks and could only shake his head at Phil's account of what had happened when he ordered their drinks. Why did weird and wonderful things always happen to Phil?

Shifting slightly in his seat so as to better reach his coffee; Dan picked up the hot cup and took a quick sip of the warm liquid. Sighing in appreciation as the rich brewed coffee assaulted his taste buds. Turning to Phil Dan was greeted with the sight of Phil taking a sip of his own tea his sea blue eyes closed as he took a moment to enjoy the taste.

Smiling at each other the two brits put their cups down and started chatting aimlessly about the newest video games they were interested in as their hands connected between them their fingers interlaced and soft smiles on their faces as they laughed at each other's jokes.

X

Dan and Phil had been in the coffee shop for only fifteen minutes when the door was loudly slammed open and three men dressed with their pants hanging low and baggy sweaters walked in and took a seat at one of the tables near the window in the uncomfortable chairs. The leader of the gang, who was quite obvious because of his boisterous voice, the stunning amount of cheap jewellery and the way his lackeys hung on to his every word was gesturing around the room with a look of disdain on his face obviously not impressed with the coffee shop.

The three men continued to talk loudly for a few moments every third word a swear word when the leader glanced around the coffee shop again paying closer attention to the customers and spotted Dan and Phil sitting in the corner with their fingers interlaced. The leader stood up with his lackeys following behind him and lumbered over to their table.

"Don't you know London is a fag free city?"

The leader asked a cocky tone filled his voice and a smug smirk danced across his face. Dan looked to Phil waiting anxiously to see his boyfriend's reaction.

"Really? I thought you could smoke cigarettes in London, I know there are certain areas where you can't, but the whole city that's news to me."

The leader's smug smirk faltered for a moment as he realized he had been outsmarted. Anger twisted his features as his two lackeys gave menacing glares to Dan and Phil.

"I'm talking about you two being faggots. You don't deserve to be in public, you're disgusting! How can your mother even look at you?"

Dan winced at the harsh words spewing from the leader's mouth as everywhere in the shop dead silence rang. All the customers' attention was focused on the drama happening in the back of the café. Beside Dan he heard Phil growl and turned to look at Phil as he stood up staring the leader in the eyes.

"We're disgusting? The way you wear your pants and the cheap crap you call jewellery you wear isn't? To educate you on a certain subject both of our mother's look at us with pride and love in their eyes. What emotion does your mother look at you with it? Why does it have to be wrong for two guys to like each other? If there were two girls in our place you wouldn't even raise a fuss in fact you'd just comment on how hot they were. England is a free country and we have the right to be interested in whoever we want to be interested in not like it's any of your business. Love does not stop at gender or race or culture hair colour, eye colour, social standing, job, interest, country. Love is boundless you can't bind it to a law whether it be society's laws or your own.

Perhaps you should take some time to go and look at your own life and your choices before you criticize ours. After all you're probably a drop out or into drugs you're the type to think of a women as an object and what's your future going to be like? Don't ask me I can't know but what I do know is that my future will be with someone I love not someone you say I should love or someone society says I should love. So if you're done wasting our time and everyone in this shop's time then we can all go on our merry way."

The leader flushed a deep red as fury overtook his expression and he tried to find the words to express his anger but all he could do was stutter. Giving Phil and Dan a menacing glare he turned around with a huff and strode out of the shop with his two lackeys following behind. As the door closed and the bell signalled their exit the café erupted into applause cheering Phil on for standing up to the leader.

Phil blushed and sat down rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks were lit up like roses. Dan smiled and pulled Phil into a tight hug and whispered, "Thanks Phil."

Phil smiled hearing Dan's thanks and nodded turning back towards their now cold coffee and tea as the coffee shop settled down. Finishing their respective drinks quickly Dan and Phil made their way to the door and gave one last farewell to the shops occupants before heading out the door and into the outside world. Unknown to them the whole incident had been recorded by one of the many fans of Dan and Phil and would soon be posted on YouTube that evening.

X

"So Dan what do you want to do now? We've still got some time." Phil asked as they walked down the busy London streets with no destination in particular. Dan looked up at the sky seeing the gathering clouds ominously taking over the sky.

"I would like to go to the park for once and get my annual nature intake but it looks like it's going to rain." Dan said with a smile a tinge of sadness cloaking his voice. Phil looked up at the sky taking in the depressing sky and smiled and idea in mind.

"So?"

Dan looked at Phil with a dumbstruck expression on his face as he tried to comprehend Phil's word. Dan finally found the words to express his distress and said, 'So? If we're in the park and it starts raining we'll be soaked!"

Phil laughed and shook his head before saying, "That's the fun part!"

Dan was silent for a few moments looking into Phil's hopeful blue eyes Dan felt his resistance crumble and with a small smile he said, "Fine but if I get sick I'm blaming you."

Phil nodded and started walking pulling Dan along with him a bright smile on his face as he led the way.

"Which park are we even going to Phil?"

Dan asked as he was pulled along by his boyfriend Phil stopped and turned to face Dan and said, "I was thinking Kensington?"

Dan paused for a moment trying to recall the park Phil was talking about. Once he remembered he nodded his agreement and Phil smiled even brighter before turning around and proceeding to drag Dan to the park.

X

Dan looked up as he felt a drop of rain splash onto his face turning to Phil with a frown on his face Dan said, "See I told you it was going to rain now we're going to get soaked."

Phil just grabbed Dan's hand and dragged him over to one of the nearby oak trees which towered over the other trees. Pulling Dan under its leafy branches Phil smiled and said, "See we're fine the tree will protect from the rain."

As Phil finished his sentence one of the branches above gave out under the weight of the rain and Dan and Phil we're soaked.

"Phil!"

"I'm sorry! We must have angered the tree."

Dan gave Phil a condescending look before another bout of water dropped on their heads and they both burst out laughing.

Phil stepped closer to Dan and pulled him into a wet hug; drops of water falling from their damp hair. Phil's hand came up to Dan's cheek and gently brushed away the gathering rain drops before leaning in and giving Dan a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Phil said as he pulled Dan into a hug as they watched the rain fall.

 **I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the final chapter! Reviews are much appreciated bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is the Final Chapter! I hope you all enjoy the read! Also a side note I don't know if they call them shortbread biscuits in the U.K but I'm going to go with cookies for now as it flows a bit better if you know please contact me and I will change it.**

Phil hummed lightly under his breath as he gently stirred the batter in the blue plastic bowl with the wooden spoon, the light harmony of Dan's piano in the background accompanying Phil's light mood. Reaching over as he stirred with one hand and grabbed the small bowl filled with vanilla he added it to the mixture.

Phil jumped slightly in surprise when Dan's arms wrapped around his waist and Dan's warm breath ghosted against the side of his neck as Dan rested his head on Phil's shoulder. He hadn't heard Dan's piano playing stop in the background he was so focused on the recipe in front of him.

"What are you making?"

Dan asked the warm scent of vanilla and flour hanging in the air as Phil continued to stir the mixture in the bowl until it had a consistency like that of jam.

"Shortbread cookies." Phil said as he tapped Dan's nose with his finger leaving a spot of white on Dan's already pale skin.

"Phil!" Dan exclaimed looking at Phil with a resigned expression knowing that by know Phil wouldn't stop his antics no matter what Dan said, as he wiped the batter off his nose.

Phil only laughed and returned to stirring the bowl before reaching over and placing the bowl down and pulling the metal cookie sheet out and putting it down in front of him. He turned towards where he had placed the bowl on their counter only to find it had disappeared. A light tap on his shoulder alerted him to Dan who was standing behind him holding the bowl.

"Thanks Dan-kun." Phil said a hint of joking in his voice as he took the bowl from Dan and carefully poured the mixture onto the pan letting it even out as Dan stood watching from over Phil's shoulder as the batter settled.

"What do you want to do while the cookies bake?" Phil asked as he carefully lifted the pan and slid it into the oven setting it at the temperature the Delia Smith dictated.

"We could record a new video for the gaming channel?" Dan suggested hesitantly as Phil turned to face Dan; the cookies now sat in the oven a red glow surrounding them. Phil smiled brilliantly and said, "Sure sounds good why don't we play the Sim's and check in on Dil?"

X

Dan nodded as they made their way into the office which was where all their geeky and nerdy action commenced. Phil quickly went to set up the camera while Dan plopped onto the couch and pulled out his laptop which he had left there from this morning untouched as he hadn't wanted to view the craziness that would surely greet him without Phil. He quickly pulled up Tumblr bracing himself for what he would see; it would be nothing short of horrifying. As the page started to load and he slowly opened his eyes Phil called out.

"All ready you can put away your laptop, take off your regular face and get you're game face on!"

"Phil." Dan said in a condescending tone as he looked at Phil who was happily sitting in the computer chair a glowing smile on his face.

"What?" Phil asked slightly in confusion knowing partly the reason for Dan's dubious stare.

X

Dan gently pushed away from the computer the wheel's on the chair sending him flying backwards as he let out a small sigh of relief that the video was now finished. Phil looked at Dan with a concerned expression as he picked himself up from the chair and plopped onto the couch.

"How do you think the Phandom reacted? How do you think the internet reacted?" Dan posed the question to Phil in a quiet voice that was lightly filled with hesitation as he looked at his boyfriend who was now sitting on the couch his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapping around them. His raven hair glinted in the afternoon sun streaming in from one of the windows hidden behind a curtain turning it a slightly cerulean blue. His pale face was open and full of warmth as he gazed into Dan's own chocolate coloured eyes.

"I think at first it will be pretty crazy but it will settle down, I mean the Phandom has already shipped us for ages so they probably will be putting out more fan art and asking crazier questions. As for the rest of the world I'm sure they'll get over it."

Phil said with a carefree smile on his face as he slowly uncurled himself from the position he was in to adjust to one more comfortable shifting the pillows behind him as he settled with his legs crossed in front of him.

"I sure hope you're ri-" Dan began to say before a loud "Ding!" echoed throughout the apartment. Phil looked towards the door with childish excitement plastered across his face and quickly stood up and with a small yell of, "The cookies are done!"

Phil was out the door before Dan could say another word dashing through their apartment to get his little biscuit babies and prepare them for slaughter (eating) by decorating them with icing. Dan with a heavy sigh tiredly ran his hand through his mocha locks before padding after Phil.

X

Phil quickly put the oven mitts on with undisguised excitement as he opened the oven and reached inside to pull out the piping hot tray which held the shortbread cookies. Carefully he placed them on top of the stove leaving them to cool for a minute as he turned towards the fridge, reaching in and grabbing the chocolate icing which was sitting placidly on a shelf in the cool atmosphere. Turning to examine the counter his keen eyes roamed over the hard surface before he spotted the small jar of sprinkles which was sitting innocently beside the sink.

Reaching over he quickly picked up the small container of multi-coloured sprinkles and brought it closer to him placing it besides the icing before turning back towards the cookies. The soft sound of Dan's feet padding across the floor alerted Phil to Dan's presence and he turned towards him with a gleeful smile before gesturing towards the cookies.

"Would you like to help me decorate?" Phil asked as he turned away from Dan who was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen as he grabbed a spatula and carefully scooped the cookies onto an awaiting plate. Dan let out a noncommittal hum as he came to stand beside Phil lightly resting his hand on Phil's slender waist while his other arm slipped across Phil's torso to pull him closer to Dan. Phil paused in his actions and leant back into Dan's chest, resting his head close to Dan's heart as he listened to the steady and soothing rhythm of Dan's heart.

Phil gently pulled away after a few minutes of comfortable silence and reached into the drawer that held their cutlery to pull out a small knife to spread the icing. Phil than proceeded to open the small container of icing (with some levels of difficulty as this is Phil we're talking about) before handing the container and knife over to Dan who scooped out a generous amount and started spreading it over one of the circular shaped cookies.

X

Phil looked down proudly at the now iced cookies (sprinkles included) that sat peacefully on the plate in front of him reaching down he carefully picked up one of the pastries sitting on the edge of the ceramic plate before turning to Dan and offering it to him. Dan smiled and carefully took the treat out of Phil's hand before taking a bite into the soft cookie letting the sweet taste of chocolate, rich butter and vanilla wash over his taste buds. Letting out an appreciative hum of approval as he glanced over to Phil who was nibbling on his own creative confection the icing already smeared around his lips as he continued to munch on the small treat.

"Shall we see how YouTube has exploded?"

Dan asked as finished devouring the delicious pastry that Phil had so kindly put hard work and effort into making. Phil looked up from where the cookie had once rested in the palm of his hand and nodded, his eyes lighting up with uncontained excitement as he brushed the lingering crumbs off his hand before following Dan into the living room.

Dan quickly assumed his browsing position, the Mac product clear of any stickers resting on his lap as Phil came to sit beside Dan. Quickly Dan curled into the warmth at his side as Phil's strong presence filled his senses. Phil quickly shifted the laptop between the two balancing the laptop on their shared thighs before looking to Dan and asking, "Where do you want to start? Tumblr? YouTube? Twitter?"

"YouTube first we can see what the others are saying."

Dan said as he carefully pulled the laptop towards him and entered said website. Upon opening the home page they were greeted with videos upon videos all taking about the same thing. Dan and Phil.

"Dan and Phil coming out video?"

"Phan live reaction."

"Phil stands up against Homophobia for Dan?!"

Not to mention the videos by their YouTube friends like Felix, Anthony, Casper and Louise to speak of a few. As they scrolled through the homepage their own faces and the shocked visages of other stared back at them. Dan let out a soft sigh before running his hand through his milk chocolate locks and saying, "I know I shouldn't be surprised and yet I still am this only YouTube we still have Tumblr and Twitter yet everything is crazy."

Phil pulled Dan closer to his side reaching up to ruffle his straight locks until they closely resembled that of a hobbit's haircut before with a small smile on his face he said in a quiet voice, "Don't worry together the night and the day can stand up to the rain."

Choked laughter tumbled from Dan's lips as he turned and gave Phil a quick peck on the cheek his eyes sparking with amusement. Phil blushed his cheeks colouring a deep scarlet before he reached over and bopped Dan on the nose.

"Phil!"

Dan squeaked a rosy blush now colouring Dan's own cheeks as he turned his face away in embarrassment. Phil only chuckled softly before turning his attention back to the laptop and entering in the dreaded website Tumblr.

Gone were the images of Dean Winchester and Septiplier what replaced them was pure Phandom hell. Everywhere their eyes glanced over the screen they could see fan art, disturbing pictures and gifs galore of Dan and Phil kissing. Carefully Phil rested his hand tentatively on the mouse and started to scroll down letting their eyes roam over the images that jumped out at them.

"I can honestly say it's as bad as I thought it would be." Dan said cringing slightly as a particular graphic image appeared on the screen before reaching over and closing the laptop leaving only silence hovering in the air before Phil carefully put the laptop to the side so that he could turn to face Dan.

"Welp that's enough of that hmm?" Phil said looking at Dan's caramel brown hair and rich dark chocolate eyes as he lightly ran his fingers through the satin soft locks before suddenly his movements were disturbed by Dan who let out a soft sneeze (sounding much like a kitten). Phil could only coo over his boyfriend internally before Dan's frigid gaze landed on him.

"I told you I was going to get sick." Was all Dan said in a soft I-Told-You-So voice before another sneeze shook his lithe frame. Phil smiled sheepishly before rubbing the back of his head shrugging his shoulders in a helpless direction. Dan only sighed before smiling and saying, "But it was all worth it."

X

Dan lay coiled up in his cocoon of blankets Phil spooning in from behind as he slept fitfully tossing and turning in Phil's strong arms. It had been a rough few days with Dan being sick but Phil the caring person he was had taken care of his boyfriend bringing him warm soup and distracting his mind from the troublesome outside world with entertaining story after story. Dan was now in the recovery process and it would likely be only a few more days before he was back to his chipper (read depressing) self. Phil smiled at the thought of Dan being better and leant down to place a soft feather light kiss on Dan's temple whispering a fond, "I love you."

A mumbled reply of "Love you too" was said by Dan contentedly.

Escaped from the mass of blankets as Phil curled himself tighter to Dan's side letting out a contented sigh as he closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep no matter what happened they would get through it just as the day balanced the night so did they need one another to live.

End

 **Thank you all very much for reading this story I hope you al enjoyed the copious amounts of fluff. Thank you for all the support and reviews.**


End file.
